Memory
by BlazeofFlame
Summary: What if Carlos didnt come to Night Vale out of his own accords? What if the lights above Arbys are not as mysterious as they seem? What if Cecils not as happy as he seems?


A/N: This story is based on the song "Lovely" by Billie Elise and Khalid. It will have two parts, the second will have another song that follows. It is an AU, have fun!

"Thought I found a way,

Thought I found away (found)

But you never go away (never go away),

So I guess I gotta stay now..."

Cecil trudged back home from the radio station, normally he would be happy to go home, but not anymore. Carlos was lights in the sky knows where. It just be another dark and lonely night by him self longing his partner was with him.

It was hard for Cecil to put on the happy, enthusiastic mask every day for his job. Carlos had told him he knew the way to get back to Night Vale, and escape the desert so why wasn't he back? Was it because Carlos didn't actually love him?

The first thing Cecil did after letting him self inside was go to his answering machine. He hoped the Faceless Old Lady hadn't tampered with it, accidentally deleting all his messages. There where only two messages on it.

The first was the typical reminder to Obey the vague but menacing government that controlled everybody. The second was an add for family repellent, tired of your family? For a short time send them into nonexistence! Of course Carlos hadn't left him any messages, he was busy with science and all.

Cecil sighed and decided to just go to sleep. He couldn't remember he last time he had a decent meal but that didn't matter. Decent in his mind was something that wasn't alcohol or coffee.

"Come on Cecil really?" A voice from behind Cecil asked.

Cecil no longer cared about people randomly breaking into his home, it was pretty normal by now. Besides it was just a hallucination of Carlos.

"Please go away, your not real and your not making things better even though you think you are." Cecil pleaded throwing a bottle at the hallucination. All it resulted in was another smashed bottle on the floor.

"Honey you are in a terrible condition, you haven't eaten in four days and it doesn't look like you have slept at all recently." Fake Carlos said stepping towards him.

Cecil ignored fake Carlos, it was probably just the government trying to get information or something from him. It couldn't possibly be because he just drank his fifth bottle of wine. He walked into his bed room slamming the door leaving fake Carlos outside.

He desperately wished had any other job then the one he had. One where he didn't have to fake happiness, it was almost impossible. He wanted it all to end, he wanted Carlos back. The second he heard for sure Carlos wasn't going to come back, he was going to end it all. All emotions and suffering gone forever.

As he lay in his bad desperately wanting to except the sweet embrace of darkness, he thought he heard the phone ring. He gazed at the picture of him and Carlos hugging each other and stood up shacking. It was worth a shot, Cecil always had more alcohol if needed.

Carlos couldn't stop thinking about the letter he received.

Thank you Carlos for all the work you have done. We are writing to inform you that your service is no longer needed. We have cut your funding, and you are to promptly leave the area. If you attempt to return to Night Vale you and all the towns inhabitants will be terminated.

Thanks you,

President of Area 51, Richard White

Carlos had known all along how the project would end, he was even given strict instructions not to get attached to anyone. Obviously he failed that clear instruction.

Why had he been so stupid to take the mission. Night Vale was an accident, a early version of a nuclear bomb in the 1800s had gone off. Local residents of a town named Night Vale where impacted negatively... or in their eyes positively. Area 51 was built around the surrounding area, 300 square miles to be exact to keep outsiders out.

Of course Carlos had jumped head long into the mission thinking about how cool it was. He didn't think he would fall in love with anybody there, especially someone who was barley human. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like it. He knew Cecil wouldn't either.

Cecil would be devastated when he learned what Carlos had to say. Carlos pulled out his phone and gazed at the non existent, government simulated sunset and sighed. He would never forgive himself.


End file.
